


To Make You Feel My Love

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: [Putting up his hands in defeat, Nader leaned back in his chair once again. “I’m just saying. Loved one’s always find a way to surprise you.”]Claude isn't expecting much of a birthday celebration when he goes to visit his wife and husband in Fódlan. He finds out quite quickly how wrong he can be.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	To Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAUDE!!! Never written this ship before but I can't resist a poly ship and it felt right to MAXIMIZE the love this boy gets on his birthday. 
> 
> (Side note, Nader was fun to write but his wiki page is so lackluster? Poor guy. Someone needs to gussy it up.)

Nader hit the ground with a grunt. Above him, resting an axe on one shoulder, stood a smirking Claude. “Good try,” Claude said with no small amount of pride.

Taking the offered hand up, Nader let out a hearty laugh. “Those axe lessons are sticking, kiddo! But I still won the last three matches.”

“Beginner’s luck.”

“That joke’s only funny the first eighty times.”

Claude winked. “Maybe to you.” He made his way over to the weapons rack and replaced his axe. “Hate to cut this short but I’ve got an early wake up tomorrow.”

“Ah, right. Running back to the Mister and Misses, eh?”

Claude couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Any excuse to go back to Fódlan and see Hilda and Lorenz was a good excuse. It had been months since Claude had been back— much longer than any of them liked. “I almost surprised them with a trip back a week ago but they told me to wait until my actual birthday.”

Nader picked up his own axe, which had gone wide when Claude disarmed him earlier, and joined Claude by the rack. “Right, birthday, I remembered. You’re what? A dozen or so?”

“That joke is only funny the first eighty times.”

“Maybe to you.”

They left the training grounds. Claude was sore, but he was glad they had sparred. It would ensure a restful sleep and make him more willing to get up with the sun. Just a few affairs to get in order so everything would be okay in his absence. Then he could rest and dream about his partners across the border. 

It had been three years since the end of the war that reunited Fódlan. Hopefully in another three years there wouldn’t  _ be _ a border anymore. 

Nader walked with him through the palace and into his office. Though he didn’t have to play the role of retainer anymore, and had barely done so in the first place in Claude’s opinion, Nader still remained interested in Claude’s dealings around the world. “Any idea what they have planned for tomorrow?” Nader asked, sitting across from Claude’s desk— which was somewhere under all his papers.

“Probably something laid back. Pass me that purple book?”

Nader handed it over. “What makes you think that?”

Claude took the book and opened it to the middle. Between the pages was a letter he held up. “Lorenz wrote a month ago saying he had urgent business in the former Nuvelle territory. That’s all the way to the west,” he added when Nader squinted at the map on the wall beside them. 

“So what? Is Holst’s sister going too?”

“Why do you have to call Hilda that?”

“Because I still can’t believe you married  _ Holst Goneril’s  _ sister and it’s the only way I’m gonna get over it.”

Claude rolled his eyes but didn’t press the issue. “I love Hilda but I cannot see her pulling a party together on her own. Without Lorenz there it’s not like she’s going to have anyone else to trick into planning a party. I’m not complaining, mind you. Lorenz should be back later tomorrow so the three of us can have a nice evening together.”

Nader cocked his head. “You sure this isn’t a scheme of theirs? Maybe they have a surprise party in the works.”

“If you read this letter,” Claude said, waving Lorenz’s letter that smelled like roses, “you would know how sorry he was. If they really are planning a surprise, I’ll be impressed.”

“Kiddo, let me tell you something about love—”

“I’m going to stop you right there because I do  _ not _ want to hear it.”

Putting up his hands in defeat, Nader leaned back in his chair once again. “I’m just saying. Loved one’s always find a way to surprise you.”

Claude looked down at the letter, at the familiar handwriting and the familiar, if sometimes flowery, words it formed. Soon he would hear these words in person. From Lorenz’s tall tales to Hilda’s laughter, Claude missed it all. He put the letter back into the book and placed it atop a bright pink one on his desk. “Maybe you’re right,” he said.

Nader sat forward again, hand cupping his ear. “What’s that? Say it again?”

“Hearing going already, old man?”

“You’ll be joining the club soon!”

“There’s nothing old about 27!”

* * *

Despite what he had said to Nader, Claude really didn’t think anything of note would happen on his birthday. Some Fódlan sweets, some half-hearted insults, perhaps a fun moment after dinner where he was dragged to bed by his lovers.

What Claude didn’t expect was his jaw to hit the floor only minutes after his arrival.

The courtyard of his Derdriu estate was full of people, food, decorations, and street performers. Claude watched a man flip two flaming swords in the air and catch them effortlessly. Pink streamers and banners lined the courtyard and a giant bow hung at every entrance. A many tiered cake sat in the center, covered in a shimmery yellow frosting that clashed with all the pink. 

And everyone was smiling. “No stuffy nobles,” declared Hilda, who was beside Claude. They stood at the north entrance, having yet to actually step inside. She was grinning proudly. “You’re here for pleasure, not work, so I didn’t invite any of the roundtable. It’s just friends.”

“Um.” Claude had to be missing something. Nader couldn’t have right, could he? “Sorry, who put all this together?”

Hilda put her hands on her hips. “ _ I _ did! I spent a month making the menu, scouting the capital for entertainment, designing invitations, making the decorations— well, Leonie helped a bit with those. Did you know she’s gotten better at making charms like mine? I can’t remember if I put that in a letter. She also helped with the party favors! You can see those later. I like to wait until the party is close to ending before—”

“Back up!’ Claude gestured to the courtyard. “ _ You _ did all of  _ this _ ?! Hilda, you write to me if you don’t feel like shopping for your own tea leaves!”

Perhaps his outburst had been too much. Hilda frowned briefly before her face hardened into a scowl. “Lorenz was away all month.  _ Someone _ had to make sure you had a good birthday.” She looped her arm through his. “Claude, you saw me on our wedding day. If it’s for one of you, I don’t hold back. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

That was true. Claude knew that. He and Lorenz both knew the front Hilda had created for herself. It truly had been too long since his last visit if Claude had been so easy to accept that Lorenz was the only one of the two to put effort into anything. Claude unwound their arms so he could pull her into a proper hug.

“I’m sorry,” he said into her hair.

She held him tight. “Are you  _ crying _ ?”

“ _ No _ , it’s just— it’s really bright in here. It’s a lot of pink.” She laughed into his shoulder before pulling back and kissing him soundly. The guests must have noticed Claude’s arrival by now because someone whistled. Not breaking the kiss, Claude made a shooing motion and heard Ignatz shush Sylvain.

“Am I late?!” Cried a voice from the other side of the courtyard. 

Claude and Hilda let go of one another as the crowd parted. Raphael outright laughed at the expression of pure panic on Lorenz’s face. Apart from being a little travel worn, Lorenz looked just the same as the last time Claude had seen him. 

“Late for being early!” Hilda called. “You told me you could get here by this morning!”

“You told  _ me _ you wouldn’t be here until dinner!” Claude added. 

A smile slid onto Lorenz’s face as his eyes found theirs. He dipped into a humble bow. “Apologies. It would appear I have lied to you both.”

Claude stepped forward and held open his arms. “Just get over here already.”

The words had barely left his mouth when Lorenz all but flew at Claude and into his embrace. Claude spun them, electing a cry of surprise from his husband and cheers from the crowd. He kissed Lorenz firmly before turning to the guests. “Don’t you people have someone to wish happy birthday to?”

The Golden Deer were the first to rush forward, followed quickly by Dimitri and a few of his Lions, then Dorothea and some Eagles, and finally Teach. Hilda was right— there wasn’t an unfriendly face in the bunch. Apart from a few children on the hips of his former classmates, Claude knew everyone at the party. 

Claude had been right in one aspect of his earlier predictions. After the dancing, the cake, the entertainment, and the trading of half-hearted insults— there was indeed a fun moment where Hilda and Lorenz both dragged Claude off to bed. 

“Don’t expect this every year, by the way,” Hilda said later as Claude lay with his head on her chest. Lorenz was pressed against his back, eyes already slipping closed. “I don’t want you being disappointed for every birthday after this.”

Claude pressed a kiss to her collar bone. “Long as I have you two, doesn’t matter what you plan.”

“You say that,” Lorenz said, breath ticking the back of Claude’s neck, “but it will be  _ my _ turn to plan your birthday next year. And I do not intend to hold back." 

Claude took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Love you both,” he murmured, feeling sleep taking hold. 

The twin kisses he got in response were the best gifts Claude had gotten all night.


End file.
